Blackmail!
by imyourecstasypill
Summary: HG says sum bad stuff about Professor Umbridge, and DM hears so he takes off points AND tells her to meet him in the Astronomy T. Rated R for violence, sex, language and all that good shtuff. NEWLY UPDATED! I KNOW I'VE TAKEN AGES
1. Prologue

Blackmail  
  
Summary: This is the fifth year and in Hermione's point of view. She says one thing about Umbridge and that get's her into total trouble so she has to pay, BIG TIME!  
  
Prologue  
  
Chapter One: 9:45 PM - In the Astronomy Tower  
  
Chapter Two: Oops!  
  
Chapter Three: Author's Note  
  
Chapter Four: Almost There  
  
Chapter Five: You're Nothing to Me  
  
Chapter Six: I Think I love You  
  
START UP THAT STORY CLEO!!!!!!!!  
  
Prologue Summary: Hermione looks back.  
  
How did I get into this mess? How? Oh yeah. Now I remember. It was that one little sentence. Then he had the nerve to pop out of no where as if he were some king.  
  
"Oh I really expect she fancied herself sitting up there in the head's office," I said angrily to Ron, Harry, and Ernie as we were walking up the stone steps to the entrance hall. "Lording it over all the other teachers. The stupid puffed up, power crazy old -"  
  
"Now are you sure you want to finish that sentence Granger?"  
  
Malfoy had slid out from behind the door, closely followed by his two goons, Crabbe and Goyle. His face just - UGH!  
  
"Afraid I'm going to have to dock points off of Hufflepuff and Gryffindor." He drawled.  
  
"WHAT?!" Ernie asked with a very confused look on his face.  
  
"We're members of the Inquisatorial Squad. We can dock points or do anything as we please." Draco sneered as if they should've known that.  
  
"Stop lying."  
  
"Just for that comment Granger, you lose thirty points /Uand/U you have to meet me in the Astronomy Tower tonight at 9:45. Don't be late mudblood." Malfoy said.  
  
Ron knew what this had meant and he wasn't going to stand for that so he pulled out his wand aiming straight at Malfoy's head, but I held him back.  
  
"Don't Ron!" I hissed.  
  
Malfoy came pretty close to my face and let a finger trail over my cheek, "Wise move Granger."  
  
So that's why I was on my way to the Astronomy Tower. All because of one stupid sentence of that woman. 


	2. 9:45 PM In The Astronomy Tower

Blackmail  
  
Summary: This is the fifth year and in Hermione's point of view. She says one thing about Umbridge and that get's her into total trouble so she has to pay, BIG TIME!  
  
Prologue  
  
Chapter One: 9:45 PM - In the Astronomy Tower  
  
Chapter Two: Oops!  
  
Chapter Three: Author's Note  
  
Chapter Four: Almost There  
  
Chapter Five: You're Nothing to Me  
  
Chapter Six: I Think I love You  
  
Chapter Seven: I Need You By My Side  
  
START UP THAT STORY CLEO!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter One: 9:45 PM - In the Astronomy Tower Summary: Hermione goes to meet Draco Malfoy. I'm not all that good at chapter summaries. So DON'T GO!!!!  
  
"You're late Granger, I've been waiting for a half hour."  
  
"Ooo. Like pissy Malfoy wants Mudblood Granger to be on time." I snapped which was obviously the wrong thing to say.  
  
He shoved me hard against the wall, his breath caressing my neck. "Are you positive you want to keep that statement." He whispered in my ear.  
  
"No." I whimpered.  
  
"I thought so."  
  
"What do you want Malfoy? I have homework and essays to do."  
  
"Would you like something a little bit better?"  
  
"I like doing homework thank you very much." I choked out.  
  
At that point Malfoy had me in a death lock.  
  
"But I'm sure you'd like what I'm about to do." Draco whispered running a finger along my lips.  
  
He crushed his lips against mine pushing his tongue through my pressed together lips. His soft velvet tongue playing with mine.  
  
I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back, unsure if I was doing it correctly. I could feel him smirk against my lips as he continued.  
  
About a half an hour later his hands were under my shirt and feeling on my breasts. I shivered under his touch.  
  
It was incredible to me that we were still making out. His lips never seemed to leave mine. It seemed as if we were glued to eachother.  
  
"Who's up there?"  
  
"Shit." I heard Draco mutter.  
  
I straightened myself up, my hair was a mess and my shirt was wrinkeled.  
  
I hid behind the gigantic telescope while Draco hid behind a desk.  
  
"Well, Ms. Norris, Peeves must've been up to no good again." Filch said to his cat before closing the door.  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
"I think it's time for us to go. Meet me by the potions classroom at four in the morning. You've got a couple of hours to finish your homework." Malfoy replied.  
  
I walked out of the tower and he followed without saying a word.  
  
Author's Note: You know what to do now that you've read.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
| | | | V 


	3. Oops!

Blackmail  
  
Summary: This is the fifth year and in Hermione's point of view. She says one thing about Umbridge and that get's her into total trouble so she has to pay, BIG TIME!  
  
Prologue  
  
Chapter One: 9:45 PM - In the Astronomy Tower  
  
Chapter Two: Oops!  
  
Chapter Three: Author's Note  
  
Chapter Four: Almost There  
  
Chapter Five: You're Nothing to Me  
  
Chapter Six: I Think I love You  
  
Chapter Seven: Going Under [Changed]  
  
START UP THAT STORY CLEO!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter Two: OOPS! Summary: Draco gets to Hermione.  
  
I ran up to my dorm room and sat on my bed, wand out. I had to finish my homework, but I didn't want to go back with Draco. It felt like a total sin.  
  
If my friends found out they would never talk to me ever again. It was way past four o'clock. Let him wait. I've got sleep.  
  
I woke up one hour later in a different room. Hands cuffed together. I looked up to see Malfoy's smirking face.  
  
"What the hell?" I asked.  
  
"You weren't going to meet me so I had to go in your room and get you out of bed without waking you. You owe me big time."  
  
"What do I owe you?" I spat at him.  
  
"Don't you dare speak to me like that Granger." Draco hissed in my ear.  
  
"Then what do I owe you?" I asked sweetly, still a tone of bitterness in my voice.  
  
"You know what you owe me Mudblood. You owe me a little bit of pleasure."  
  
"Say what?" I asked with a total confused look on my face.  
  
"Don't you get it Granger. I need a good fuck and you're the victim of it. The way you're body is curved, the way you look, you're eyes, so innocent yet so needed." Draco said.  
  
I was totally angry. So that's why he wanted me. For his own pleasure. He was going to be my first.  
  
I got up [I had undone the cuffs with a bobby pin] and ran towards the door opened and ran for my dear life. I didn't want him, I didn't love him. As soon as I was on the second floor I stopped to catch my breath, but a cold hand grabbed my wrist. I was slammed against the wall and finally I looked into his eyes.  
  
"Why did you run? You knew I was going to catch you anyway." Draco whispered.  
  
"P-p-p-please don't h-hurt me, I'm not r-r-ready Malfoy, I don't w-w-w-want this." I stammered.  
  
"But I do." Draco whispered seductively.  
  
He dragged me off to the hidden place I was at before. Draco opened the door, picked me up, and lay me on the bed. I could feel my heart pounding against my chest.  
  
His lips were on mine before I had anytime to think about the situation. His mouth speaking the language of ecstasy. I had to admit to myself that he was rather skilled and talented, but he wasn't for me. He just wasn't.  
  
"Please Draco, I can't. My friends would n-n-n-never talk to me again. Can't you see that?" I cried.  
  
He smirked, and I realized what he was trying to do. Break the friendship up between Harry, Ron and me.  
  
"Haven't you noticed why you've always been the center of my taunts Granger?" Draco asked staring off into space.  
  
"Because I'm a dirty mudblood to you." I said stating the obvious.  
  
"Wrong answer Granger. It's because I love the way you are and in the second year in the book shop I needed you. I wanted you in my arms, to hold, to fuck, to be with." Draco answered.  
  
He slowly took off my top to reveal a black laced bra. His fingers leaving goosebumps wherever he touched. I wanted him so bad at that point. I wanted anything he could give to me, to pleasure me with. I needed him.  
  
I let out a slow moan as he took off my bra. Draco cupped my breasts in his hands moving his head down to kiss them. Soon I was moaning in total ecstasy.  
  
Pretty soon he pulled my skirt off just to see if I had a thong on or anything. I was wearing purple knickers, that were to small for me. He grinned. It looked more like an evil grin as if to say, "I can't wait to be in that."  
  
"Draco." I moaned.  
  
"You're going to beg me mudblood." Draco whispered in my ear.  
  
"I don't beg. So get that straight."  
  
"That's about to change."  
  
His tongue plunged into my mouth hungry, as if feeding off my passion alone. I could feel that he wanted to be closer to me then we already were.  
  
I concentrated on Draco's mouth and tongue on my neck, whispering what he was going to do to me in great detail.  
  
There was no doubt in my mind that he would do that.  
  
He sucked on one of nipple then blew on the wet surface. He moved over to the other breast licking then sucking it. Both breasts were swollen when he was done with them.  
  
"Say the words Hermione. I know you want me." Draco whispered in my ear.  
  
I didn't answer him for I knew he was going to let victory wash over him pleasurably.  
  
"I can see it in you Hermione. Say it."  
  
"I want you." I whispered trailing off.  
  
"Now say you want me inside of you."  
  
Draco slipped off his pants and my knickers, then slowly pushed my legs apart with his hands.  
  
His hand slid into me, his fingers gently stoked me until I was slick and wet with desire.  
  
"I want you inside of me Draco." I moaned.  
  
Author's Note: Hahahaha!!! I know you'll hate me now, but I love making cliffies.  
  
Toodlz Cleo  
  
Now go an REVIEW!!!  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
V 


End file.
